Blood Lines
by LadyElf9
Summary: Harry’s 7th year: the golden trio are back together, Draco their arch enemy is back to being bad and there’s a new girl with a mystery of her own. What more could you want at Hogwarts – mystery, magic, adventure and romance. A busy year and a bright futur
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodlines…**

**I don't own Harry Potter characters they all belong to J.K. Rowlings but I do own this idea for this fan fiction, which is only ever to be a fan fiction!!**

Millions of years ago, before muggles dominated the earth; also known as the dawn of time and magic. The heads of all the wizardry and witch clans from all over the world got together to form the very first ties of blood-hood in order to keep the muggle-borns from taking over magic. In order for each member of each clan to be able to prove their membership they had to have a signate ring from the clan. These magical signate rings were given to each member at birth and systematically grew with their owner, over time millions were created. If you were a girl you were to be married into another clan and given two signate rings, one at birth and one at marriage. That was tradition, and that is why blood traitors, half breeds and muggles were hated by all pure bloods who believed there was a difference in blood; this is what split families, caused feuds, incest, disease and decrease in number of "pure bloods" and increase of muggle-borns. But tradition continued, despite those who wanted change.

The Black family, the Malfoy family, the Longbottom family, the Riddle family, the Parkinson family, the Zabini family, the Yaxley family, the Trelawney family, the McKinnon family, the Prince family, the Slytherin family, the Shunpike family, the Skeeter family, the Rowle family, the Scamander family, the Lovegood family, the Potter family, the Weasley family, the Rookwood family, the Ravenclaw family, the Quirrell family, the Filch family, the Prewett family, the Krum family, the Peverell family, the Brown family, the Patil family, the Ollerton family, the Nott family, the Thomas family, the McCormack family, the Greengrass family, the Macnair family, the MacFusty family, the Macmillan family, the MacBoon family, the McClivert family, the Lestrange family, the Knightley family, the Johnson family, the Jones family, the Hufflepuff family, the Fletcher family, the McLaggen family, the Gryffindor family, the Gryffindor family, the Greyback family, the Goyle family, the Godelot family, the Crabbe family, the Fudge family, the Flint family, the Flamel family, the Finnigan family, the Evans family, the Fenwick family, the Figg family, the Dumbledore family, the Diggory family, the Dolohov family, the Pettigrew family, the Delacour family, the Crouch family, the Chang family, the Cattermole family, the Carrow family, the Burke family, the Bulstrode family, the Bones family, the Bell family, the Bagman family, the Abbott family and the MacFaghan family; all who could trace their family heiritage back to the first ties of blood-hood.

However when Voldemort rose to power he didn't just kill all the Potters, but one other clan, the MacFaghan clan who were loyal pure bloods or so it would seem; for they were really spies for Albus Dumbledore, just as Snape. However someone must have discovered and told Voldemort for he slaughted the lot of them, except for the baby girl – Elfrida MacFaghan, she had long silky red ringlets, almond shaped deep green-blue eyes, a dreamy expression imprinted on her face and a sad solitary smile barely visible on her pearl pale skin, she measured up to five feet and eight inches, she's mute because of the torture and trauma she lived with after witnessing the murder of all her family.

She was to marry Draco Malfoy, until Lucius Malfoy discovered her families betrayal and she was believed to be tortured to death by Bellatrix and Voldemort who killed the MacFaghan clan and kidnapped her in the first place. She arrives at Hogworts in Harry's 3rd year, is made head girl in 7th year after the war when they all (who survived come back) she is a Ravenclaw and thought of as a muggle for the MacFaghan are surpose to be dead. **The story takes place in 7th year and it's a year of change…(Dumbledore and Snape didn't die)!**

**I hope you like it it's my first fan fiction…please be nice  sorry it's so short the next will be longer  cya soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Lines – The Train Ride and Dinner…**

**I don't own Harry Potter characters they all belong to J.K. Rowlings but I do own this idea for this fan fiction, which is only ever to be a fan fiction!! (Snape and Fred and Cedric and Dumbledore and Lupin and Tonks are all alive, and this Harry's 7****th**** year with alterations – Voldemort was killed in Harry's 6****th**** year and Ginny is a slut, cheating on Harry behind his back and all the officially death eaters are killed except for Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange who are in Azkaban…)**

The Hogwarts train was packed as usual, but this time it was different…

In one compartment there was Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley snug together on one seat; Hermione Granger with her nose stuck in a book, as usual; Ron Weasley stuffing his face with the treats from the cart, enough to make you sick; Neville Longbottom was staring out the window with a worried expression imprinted on his face; and Luna Lovegood was reading her father's magazine upside down as, usu al.

In the compartment across from theirs was their arch enemy the Prince of Slytherin - Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle; along with Slytherin slut Pansy Parkinson; and finally the sexy sleaze Blaise Zabini.

In the next compartment up was Dean Thomas – Ginny's ex-boyfriend, and affair; also Seamus Finnigan Quidditch fanatic with his nose stuck in the magazine of Quidditch once again, pausing every now and then to show Dean a new Quidditch facts; whilst the Patil twins – Padma and Parvati are in an animated conversation with Lavender Brown about boys as usual.

In the compartment across from theirs was Cho Chang and her friends (they failed their exams and had to repeat 7th year). All deep in animated discussion about boys, especially one boy in particular - Harry Potter. Cho was jealous that Ginny had Harry and since Cedric left school after winning the Tri Wizards Tournament she wanted Harry back.

Ginny got up "Harry, I'm just got to get some air, you don't mind?" "Sure thing Gin, want me to come?" "No, it's cool." And she slide open the compartment and walked down the path, but as she pasted the compartment Dean was in she poked her head through and said "Dean and Seamus, we need to talk." Closed their compartment and continued down the path til she found an empty one, there she waited for Dean and Seamus.

Both boys paused and looked at each other, for they already knew what Ginny wanted, they stood up to leave but paused and in unison mumbled "About quidditch." So the girls in their compartment won't be suspicious and spread roomers. After leaving their compartment the two boys knew they were in the clear and hurried to Ginny's empty compartment, once there they slide the door open and saw a completely naked Ginny before them. Ginny saw the smiles on their faces when they saw her body, she also spotted their erections straight away so she walked over and stared kissing Seamus while at the same time she was fondling Dean. It wasn't long before both boys were completely naked, and fucking Ginny like no tomorrow. Seamus was getting a blow job as he fucked her mouth and Dean was fucking her ass like an animal. Both boys were close to cumming, and all three fuck animals cam at the same time. The compartment smelt heavy of fuck juices both pussy and cock.

It was over, they changed into their uniforms and Ginny sprayed her perfume on her to hind the smell, they went the separate ways. When Ginny returned and Harry asked why she took so long she simply said "Oh, I ran into Seamus and Dean they wanted to talk about quidditch and after that animated discussion I was tired after that I might have fallen asleep. But I came back as quick as possible, so sorry." "No worries baby, I just thought that you might have fainted. Come here and get warm, mmm you smell good."

Most of the train ride was uneventful, that was until Malfoy came knocking. He was followed close behind by his bodyguard Crabbe and Goyle. The Slytherin slut and the Slytherin sleaze, who stayed behind were fucking like wild animals, whilst the Slytherin Prince was making his rounds up and down the train picking on unsuspecting 1st years, Hufflepuffs and goody two shoes Ravenclaws and annoying Gryffindors.

Draco slide the door open and to no one's surprise his signature smirk and dark signature glare were imprinted on his sexy, cold features. "Well, well what do we have here? A weasel, a mudblood, the boy-who-lived and a she-weasel, Looney Luna and snivelling Neville." He paused as his cronies laughed with him at his pathetic attempt to insult the golden trio and their friends. "Ha ha, Malfoy very funny," Hermione retorted, looking up from her book. He was flustered for a second but that signature smirk wasn't gone for long. "Well, I'll see you goodie-two-shoe around…" he slide the door closed and continued on his rounds.

Zabini had his cock deep down pansy's plug-faced throat, he was fucking her head and mouth it's surprising she could breathe even so some people are born sex animals and yes Pansy Parkinson was one of them (as was Ginny Weasley). She was already soaking in pussy juices and covered head to toe with his cock juices. He climaxed into her mouth, and on her face before cleaning off and changing and she followed suite.

**Back at Hogwarts Castle…**

Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall waited anxiously for the new student to arrive in her carriage from the high northern mountains of Scotland, whilst Professor Severus Snape were impatient and mentally complaining. However the two other Professors (that were house heads)Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout were patient and calm.

The carriage touched down, and there was a moment pause before the driver stepped down and opened the doors to allow the young student to descend the steps onto Hogwarts grounds. All the teacher were excited to see her and she was taken to a secret room behind the teachers seating in the Great Hall, and the staff proceeded to Dumbledore's office for a staff meeting to discuss circumstances of the situation.

**Back on the Hogwarts Express…**

All the students began to stream out of their compartments and off the train, a stream of colour and chaos. The 1st years scampering to Hagrid's side and all the rest were rushing to fill the carriages. It was going to be along, and for some familiar journey to their one true home Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Back to the Secret Room, and the New Girl…**

There she was siting silently in her new silver and black witch robes, her long silky red ringlets flowing down her back like a water fall, almond shaped deep green-blue eyes, a dreamy expression imprinted on her face and a sad solitary smile barely visible on her pearl pale skin. She could hear the laughter and numerous conversations of the arrived children, growing louder and louder and Louder and LOUDER! It was almost unbearable, so loud that she had to clamp her hands over her ears, a sudden BOOM and silence echoed around her. She removed her hands from her ears cautiously and could faintly hear Dumbledore's mellow aged voice over the shallow whispers in the distant background.

The sweet solo of the sorting hat and the calling of the innocent 1st years following by the melodious cheers and geers, a sudden pause. The door to the room opened and Snape froze staring straight at the girl who looked almost identical to his Lily, Lily Evans-Potter; she interrupted his thoughts "Is it time for me to be sorted? Professor?" he snapped back to reality "Ms. MacFaghan, yes, yes come with me," "Oh, by the way sir-professior my name's Elfrida MacFaghan." She followed the Snape out past the teachers seating and down to the sorting area, his stony cold express imprinted upon his face, once again.

She sat upon the stool, the tattered greying hat was placed upon her head and it still managed to cover her eyes, a strange voice echoed "Well, aren't you interesting? I haven't sorted a MacFaghan for centuries. Mmm…where to place you? Where? Where?" a few moments of silence as all eyes seemed to be focused solely on her and then "RAVENCLAW…" echoed through the hall, followed by the cheers and geers and whispers of the surrounding students. As she got up to walk over to her new house mates, but a glance at Dumbledore told her that she otherwise. Dumbledore then stood up at the microphone and yet again addressed his students "I'm now to announce our new head boy and girl for this year would Mr. Malfoy and our new Miss MacFaghan come here to receive their badges of office.

Hermione was shocked, she thought that when she didn't get the badge in the mail that Dumbledore wanted to give it in person, but no she was wrong. However she felt revealed that it wasn't her that had to share a common room and bathroom with the Slytherin Prince – ferret boy – Malfoy. However every student in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were shocked, even Draco not that he'd admit it. Both Draco and Elfrida sat down in their respectable houses and ate, as all for food just arrived on the tables. All eyes remained on Elfrida, and animated talk surrounded her filling the hall she however was silent.

At the end of dinner both the head girl and head boy followed McGonagall down and through the hallways of the castle until they reached a portrait young lovers, "Your past word is mermaids, for now have fun." She turned and fled, Draco glared at Elfrida who simply stare emotionlessly back, and he paused and entered the common room without another word. She stood, then whispered "Mermaids…" she too entered…

**To be continued… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Lines – Head Boy and Head Girl**

**I don't own Harry Potter characters they all belong to J.K. Rowlings but I do own this idea for this fan fiction, which is only ever to be a fan fiction!!**

As she pushed open the portrait hole her eyes were met with an elaborately decorated room with antique furniture that was beautifully decorated, and blasts of green and silver and blue and bronze were every where. The dormitory doors are marked with the symbol of the house of the person they belong to and the title the person and their name. The bathroom has a giant antique silver mirror for a door, it gives free compliments. A fire was roaring and yet Draco was no where to be seen.

Elfrida walked over to the dorm door with the Ravenclaw decorations and the title Head girl and her name Elfrida MacFaghan written on it. She slowly pushed the door open to reveal a beautifully decorated room in the colours of Ravenclaw, her house colours – blue and bronze; all the furniture was antique and beautifully decorated. Within the room was a four-poster-bed, big billowing curtains cover a silvery glass window, a small bed-side-table already filled with her belongings and a bright bed-side-lamp, a tall cupboard already filled with her clothes, soft carpet and a sparkling chandelier.

She pulled on the draw-string of the curtains and stared out in to the misty abyss, and decided to explore the bathroom. She quickly rummaged through her belongings and filled a small bag with her toiletries and headed for the bathroom. As she made her way through the common room over to the bathroom, she noticed that Draco still remained within his room, but didn't bother to annoy him just yet. She reached the bathroom mirror-door and paused, should she knock? What if Draco was in there and not in his room? What if he was spying on her? No, no her won't, would he? She quickly pushed these thoughts away and entered the room regardless of doubts.

Half expecting to see Draco in the tub completely naked, but to her relief he wasn't there, instead her eyes were met with a beautiful and dazzling site.

**Where Draco Malfoy Really Was…**

He was only in his room for five minutes, the rest of the time he went to go met up with his lover and former enemy Hermione Granger. Ron really hurt her and Draco picked up the pieces, for he too was hurting, for what Ron did to Hermione Lucius was doing to Narcissa Malfoy.

**Flash Back…**

In the fore-bodying silence of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the deserted girl's bathroom on the 3rd floor and for once Myrtle actually wasn't there. Draco was upset again, he was at breaking point this time and some how he knew someone was watching him, somewhere, but where? His eyes shifted in their sockets, left to right and back again…nothing. He spun around and there she was in all her glory, at first he wanted to yell at her and storm out but the state that she was in worried him. She was curled up in the corner in a pitiful state, whimpering like a wounded soul; her face was covered in tears, her lips were bleeding drying blood, her dress was torn, her arms and face were imprinted with dark bruises. He ripped a piece of his shirt, damped it with water and approached her cautiously "Hermione, you ok?" she didn't answer, just murmured and tears repeated fell down her cheeks. "Come here baby, it'll be ok," now normally neither Draco nor Hermione would ever think this possible but here they were an she was letting the 'Sex God Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy' hold her and he-he-he was touching a Muggle. Well there's a first for everything. They were comforting each other, unconventional love and Draco had just proven Hermione wrong he wasn't as cold hearted as she had always thought. That was how it was, and at one point it became much more. A simple back of friendship to a secret love between enemies. However, Ron went back to Lavender, especially when he knew Hermione wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

**End Flash Back…**

"Hermione, you look good tonight," she emerged from the Fat Lady's portrait hole, Gryffindor tower and into the hallways of Hogwarts he took her hand and they made their way to the Room of Requirement. "Why thank you, Draco. You're not o bad yourself." She was met with his signature smirk, just as on the train. A pause at the door, they took a deep breathe in and pushed it open together, "So what shall it be today, Lover?" "Are, but Miss.Granger you sure know how to read my mind. Hermione you know how much i love you, come on join me on our bed," "but firstly tell me how much you love me..." "Oh, you sure know how to drive a hard bargin...but ok." As he was telling her how much he loved her, she was circling the bed and him, and slowly making her way over. "I loe your smile how it warms my soul and brightens the dullest room, i love your eyes for they remind me of the golden warmth of summer sunshine and crisp autumn leaves, i love you hair it reminds me of silk and smells of sweet cherry blossoms, i love your soft skin for i feel as if I'm floating on clouds with you touch and the slightest sweetest hint of pepper mint reminds me of our first date, and that without a doubt was the best day of my life, you kisses are as lovely and soft as rose petals with all the passion of a thousand fires, your a genius and you stand up for justice, oh did i forget something, that's right you get me and you mine. A deeply passionate kiss, he licked the bottom of her lips and was pemitted to explore her mouth; 30 seconds later and they were naked and totally lost in the moment...

**Back in the Bathroom of the Head Boy and Head Girl...**

Efrida an antique bathtub with feet but the size of swimming pool (it took up 3 quarters of the room), a antique toilet, a cabnet filled clean and super soft towels and other bigger cabnet which was divided one side for her and the other him. she placed all her vallina smelling products (toiletries) into her side of their cabnet and proceeded to fill the tube turning all the diffrent tapes which produced a swirl of coloured water and bubbles it was beautiful. Se slid in and swam around for a bit.

The water felt so waonderful, the perfect temperature, She reached for her shampoo and massaged it carefully and equally through her hair from roots to tips, before rinsing and fllowing suite with her conditioner, but leaving it in for long. She swam around for a while long before getting out to shaving her legs and cleanse/tone/moisterise her face, moisterise her hands, brush her hair, clean her teeth, wash her mouth out, powder her feet, lotion on her body and lip balm on her lips.

**Back with Draco and Hermione...**

They were get changed, Draco had been away too long he was Head Boy and had new responsibilities, he was lucky Elfrida hadn't noticed jut let. They rushed lick ninjas, just getting past Mrs. Norris they were lucky she'd gone blind with old age. But they made it to Gryfindor Tower safe and detentionless."Goodbye, Lover..." There lips locked once more and she was gone behind the portrait, and as much as he wanted to stay he knew he'd be caught and all would know before they had a chance to explain. However on Draco's way back he wasn't so lucky. Snape happened to be doing his rounds and found Draco sneaking around "Mr.Malfoy, if you don't want to get caught you should try to make it not so obvious that're sneaking around." Draco almost knocked over one of the old rusty statues of armour he was such in a hurry to get back to the Heads Common RooM without being caught that he hadnt noticed he'd been caught. How ironic was all that came to his mind bfore he responsed by saying "Sir, I mean Professor snape Why? me sneaking around? Never! i was simply looking y wand i seemed to have lost it." "Very well, continue but if you aquire assitance do ask," "I'm sure i'll find it, night sir..." Snape turned and fled without another word and Draco sprinned the rest of the wy there not stopping even when he saw Ginny snogging Justin Finch-Fletchley.

When he did get back, despite the fact that it was 3am and she still had all that stuff to do outside the bath in the bathroom she was still in the bath and had scented candles and incents going (vanilla). Even though he was exhausted he wanted to get cleaned off too, but when he tried to open the bathroom door it was locked, and he'd thought she'd be in bed by now. "Hey Mudblood hurry up, it's bloody 3am!" She suddenly was pulled from her reverie nd without thinking walked straight over to the locked mirror door opened it revealing her naked body and yelled "PISS OFF! I was here first and slamed the door behind her taking her swet time to finish up in the bathroom. He was utter shocked, to say the least, but she was still fuming and when she did get out he tried to be a smartass by blocking her way, she pushed him out of the way and headed for her room/dorm. It was not a good start to a extremely complicated and challenging year with romance and mystery in the air...

To be continued...

Thank you to all who have read or will read and like and reviewed or will review and subscribed and added me or my story your awesome :)

Please review or message/comment...


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Lines – She speaks in her sleep/He talks to his mirror…

**Blood Lines – She speaks in her sleep/He talks to his mirror…**

**I don't own Harry Potter and this is purely a fan fiction and will always only be a fan fiction of J.K. Rowling's magical tale – Harry Potter, this story however is my idea and takes place in Harry's 7****th**** – which is changed to include this story…**

They say the first day in a new place is hard and yes, in many ways they are right; having people stare at you, side glances and constantly whispering behind your back. It'd drive anyone insane, but as much as they are right they are also wrong for the nights are far more difficult. Ghostly whispers that chill you to your bones, the mermer of silent sleepers and distant dreamers, sleep or trying to sleep in a foreign bed, forgetting where you are and the constant fear that your being watched; which of cause leaves you extremely tired.

That was normally, in the case of Elfrida MacFaghan she fell asleep almost the instant her head hit the covers and exactly fifteen minutes later Draco Malfoy was mad with revenge in his sites. As it goes _'First in First served…'_ she had used up all the warm water and that didn't go too well with him. So he'd spent that fifteen minutes deciding on the perfect revenge prank: his first idea was to cut her hair off so she wouldn't take so long next time, but then he realised that would give her reason to cut his hair off and he couldn't live without his hair; his second plan was to shrink all her clothes and hide her wand, but just before he attempted that idea he remembered that she was top of the class and something like that was too risky and besides she was a mudblood and Malfoy's aren't attracted to mudbloods in that way (except Hermione); So for is third and final attempt at revenge he filled a bucket with ice and icy cold water and marched right into her room.

He paused, at first glance she was peacefully sleeping and what perfect circumstances. All he had to do was be _quick_ and LOUD! However as he got closer he noticed her face was drenched in cold sweats and a constant stream of tears, her breathing was in short sharp and heavy pants of breath, her entire form was shaking violently as if under the cruciatus curse, her hands were slammed upon her ears and faint murmurs erupted into sudden screams or vacant silence, as she continued to twist and turn violently in her ever relentless sleep.

"STOP! You're hurting-hurting-hurting me…stop, STOP!" she screamed.

For a moment he was tempted to listen to her sleep speech, and as always for a Malfoy temptation is just too good to resist; so he listened in.

"no…NO!" she screamed yet again.

Twisting, contorting and turning in her deep disturbed sleep.

"Don't hurt-hurt-hurt him…I-I-I, I'll do what-what you want…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Then suddenly she was still, but not her mouth and the tears and cold sweats hadn't stopped, either.

"Help…is anyone there…I-I-I, he needs medical attention…you-you-you, you have to help me?! HELP!" she screamed, yet again.

Suddenly she was moving violently as if pleading with nameless and faceless foes to free her, help her and her friend in their time of need.

Help? HELP? Please, please help ME!" She finally froze as if in a coma, and her breathing calmed; however the tears continued in constant flow and her cold sweats pour-on continued more rapidly.

Her last word echoed in his ears, for what seemed like hours, or was it days? He couldn't tell, but regardless he headed for the door, dragging the bucket behind him. As soon as he opened the door, she suddenly burst into the land-of-the-living! She was sitting up right, as if hit but a bolt o lighting and her eye balls were open so wide you'd think they'd fall out of her head.

He glanced at her, paused then headed straight for the bathroom, when she didn't yell for him to get out.

**In the Bathroom with Draco…**

He strolled into the shinny white bathroom, dragging his tired feet and the bucket f ice cold water behind him.

Then he stood in front of the mirror and blinked whilst staring at his identical mirrored image, literally. Before picking up the bucket of ice cold water and, for no reason in particular poured it on him self. "GIT!" he yelled, and swore.

Suddenly, he could hear laughing, and the oddest part was it was his own voice. He was shivering and his mirror was laughing at him, how ironic or pathetic!?

"What's so funny?" he snared at the mirror, who quickly dropped his cool demeanour and shot back an equally childish snide remark "What do you think?"

"Well, at least I can think for myself copy-cat!" he shot back another snide remark to the mirror.

"Good, then we agree!" the mirror rudely remarked.

"Agree on what?" he shouted back demanding.

"Well its simple Mr Brains, if you have the brains, then I have the looks." Then he smirked the Draco Malfoy signature smirk.

"Hey, I have both brains and look! Man I've got the lot and you, you're just a copy. Hey that is my SMIRK!!" Draco argued angry with his mirror.

"Um…actually we're one in the same so it's our smirk." And yet again he smirked.

"Argh! Go away!" Then he stormed out of the bathroom, and as he opened the door her bashed right into Elfrida.

She instantly fell to the ground, for her weak knees buckled. Her mouth was wide open and constantly twitching as if she was trying to form word but some how lost the will to.

"Move it mudblood!" an evil glare engraved in his cold dark features.

He pushed her aside, and headed for his room.

**Draco's Room…**

His room was also filled with antique furniture and decorated from ceiling to floor with the classic Slytherin colours – green and silver. Draco headed towards his cupboard, an antique stained wooden cupboard rich dark brown in colour, and decorative in design. It was the same as the one in Elfrida's room. On the inside was a shimmering mirror, also an antique and all his robes. As he looked in the mirror, and without even realising it he was striping out of his robes.

"Oh look at my hair, my golden rays of sunshine…my ears like rubber, all soft and squishy; my so big and soft, smooth the smoothest hands on a man; my feet are broad and…and oh so flexible the flexible feet on a man; my ass the roundest ass not on a black man…my-my-my biceps, look at my 6 pack, Oh yes, yes I…I have awesome muscles…yes, yes, yes look at you muscles" He smiled, slightly evilly.

Suddenly he froze. He could hear fate giggling from behind his door; it was coming from a girl's voice and getting louder.

**Outside his Door…**

Their sat Elfrida, she'd recovered her voice and was rather curious and since today was a Saturday she'd decided to listen in on him. At first she thought he was crazy when he was talking to the bathroom mirror, but then she remembered that magic mirrors in the wizardry world can talk. However she was laughing when she heard him talk to himself in his room because she had already gone through her cupboard and knew the instant she saw the mirror in her cupboard that it was a magic mirror, but not the type that talks back the type of mirror that tricks your mind, a mirror like the Mirror of Erised. Only these mirrors enhance the human figure; however Draco does have muscles, just he's really not that buff.

So when she heard him, talking about himself in a self-centred way she could stop herself from bursting with laughter; "Oh My God, Ha,ha,ha…"and she just had to record every word, lucky she wasn't in there with him otherwise she'd have a video as well.

**Back Draco's Room…**

He quickly changed, and speed over to his door with stealthy silence; which he probably wouldn't need since she was laughing so loudly. He burst the door open, his face was red and flustered an angry prune faced glare heightening the look – frustration mixed with shock and terror.

Staring down at her, she was a bundle of arms and legs as she struggled to keep control over her laughter. He lunged at her, and she rolled out of his reach. She stopped laughing so much and began to run around laughing every time he reached for her and missed, she was just too quick.

"Ha, ha you can't catch me" she stuck out her tongue and ran faster.

"Oh, yes I will" he rabbited left and right, jumped over the couch and chairs, dodging furniture in his wake. He lunged for her left ankle and she hit the ground in five seconds flat. He pounced on her and began tickling her like there was no tomorrow. She was screaming and yelling for him to stop, whilst at the same time bursting with uncontrollable laughter. At that very moment Hermione was coming to see Draco, but when she heard both him and a girl laughing she instantly step away from the portrait hole tears started flowing down her rosy checks from her sad brown eyes, and she ran off to go see her good friend Ginny Weasley.

Draco stopped tickling Elfrida, and she slowly calmed down and stared up at him with her sweet smile. The stayed like that for a while on the silver soft carpet of their common room, her laying on his lap, smiling sweetly into his bright silvery blue eyes and him smiling genuinely into her shimmering green – blue eyes. Then without a second thought they slowly sat up and in unison their lips met and their hands entwined in hair and hand; holding each other close in a passionate longing kiss. They quickly broke apart and stared at each other standing with a meter between then, glaring with a secret longing and hate, before sprinting to their rooms; him to his Slytherin room, and her to her Ravenclaw room.


End file.
